My Fathers Soul
by ColeTurnerFan
Summary: Well...I don't really like how the writers, & producers handled the whole Phoebe & Cole situation so this is just my take on what could have happened. Oneshot maybe more if readers would like me to continue...


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, nor do I own anything associated with Charmed. I'm only borrowing them, because I love Charmed. Although I do own any of the story I make up, & all characters I make up.

Summary: Take place during Season 3; Episode number: 22 All Hell Breaks Loose with a flash back to Look Who's Barking; Episode number: 21. Just a different take on what might have happened.

Author's Note: I apologize for the delay in my other stories, but my muse seems to have left me for them for now so heres a little something to tide readers over hopefully.

Review: Please do, as long as it's not flaming, & helpful criticism is as always welcomed.

Archive: Please don't, unless you ask me first.

* * *

My Fathers Soul

Phoebe appears in an the Underworld cave having came here through a spell she, & her sisters made to specially teleport to where ever Cole Turner maybe. Phoebe sees Cole sleeping on some hay straws, he is wearing a black robe. Phoebe crouches down beside him & strokes his hair saying "Cole, wake up" luckily for her no other demons are around

Cole wakes up "Phoebe ?" he says, standing up asking "What are you doing here ?"

Phoebe responds "I came to bring you back"

He grabs her around the neck pinning her against the cave wall saying "You just made a huge mistake" Phoebe kicks Cole between the legs, & he falls onto some hay straw like a sack of rocks groaning he says "You're not an easy girl to dump"

"Yeah, well, I didn't risk everything to come down here and not get what I came for" responds Phoebe

Cole stands up once again, & counters with "Yeah well, you can't have me. Not anymore"

"I can if I reverse the spell that took you away from me" exclaims Phoebe

Cole Turner proclaims "We've already had this conversation, Phoebe. Even if you could reverse it, it doesn't change the fact that I..."

"That you killed a witch. Yeah, I know, Cole, but you didn't do it willingly and that's the difference. That's what gives you a second chance, that's what gives us a second chance" Phoebe finishes for him, a shared memory hits the both of them at once as if the both of them were reliving at the same exact time;

Flash back; _'In Cole's family mausoleum, Phoebe says "Stay away from me. Just stay away"_

_"Phoebe..." is all Cole can say at the moment_

_Phoebe responds "I don't wanna hear it, Cole"_

_"Yeah, you do. You're not the only one hurting here. We both are. That's why we're drawn into this mess. I tried to deny it too, I tried everything to break my feelings for you, even magic. But nothing works" Cole says sadly still in love_

_Phoebe exclaims "It does't change anything"_

_"No, it doesn't. It doesn't change the fact that I killed a witch. Even if I was tricked into doing it" Cole says defeat clearly in his voice_

_Phoebe asks "What do you mean ?"_

_"Forget it, it doesn't matter" answers Cole_

_Phoebe proclaims "Yeah, well, maybe it matters to me"_

_"Raynor cast a spell. He made me kill her against my will" Cole explains_

_Phoebe asks curious "And why would he do that ?"_

_"Because he wanted to turn me. And he knew the only way to do that was to destroy the one thing that was keeping me good. He knew that my killing a witch would destroy your faith in me. And he was right" responds Cole_

_Phoebe sadly says herself "I don't know what to say"_

_Cole touches Phoebes face "There's nothing to say. Like you said, it doesn't change the fact that I did it, or that we'll always love each other. I guess it's a pain we both have to live with" Cole says still touching Phoebes face softly Cole shimmers away to the Underworld leaving his family mausoleum.'_

Cole once again grabs Phoebe around the neck harder this time knocking her legs apart so she can't kick him again, saying "I already had a second chance and I blew it. Now, this is your last chance, understand ? No more games. Go home. You can't save me"

Phoebe reaches in her bag & pulls out the potion. She smashes the vile on his back asking "You wanna bet ?" Cole lets her go & staggers back, she says asking "Pretty cool potion, huh ?"

Cole looks at Phoebe evilly raising his hand he produces a fireball "No more games ! No more time outs !" says Cole menacingly as if the potion didn't work "Just no more !"

Phoebe looks confused sadly saying asking "I, I, I don't understand why didn't it work, it should have worked" for the first time sense coming to the Underworld Phoebe finds herself doubting herself

In a flat monotone voice Cole says still holding the fireball in the palm of his hand ready to throw it at Phoebe & answering Phoebes question "Do I love you ? Yes. Do I still love you ? Yes. Did I kill Raynor for his tricky ? Yes. Did I enjoy killing Raynor for his trickery ?" smiling wickedly "Yes. But that doesn't change the fact that I was evil before I meet you, and yes did you turn me good through your love for me the answer is yes" Cole takes a step towards Phoebe

Phoebe takes a step back saying "But I still don't understand the potion should have worked, it just should have worked"

"Raynor may have casted a spell on me to turn me back to evil" responds Cole taking another step towards Phoebe as Phoebe takes a step back "But in the hands of any it is still choice, to choose for one and all is the ultimate flaw in the grand design" Cole takes another step towards Phoebe, Phoebe backs into the wall of the cave "Given to all demons, warlocks, witches, and humans alike the greatest flaw in the grand design"

"So..." says Phoebe sadly her back against the caves wall feeling trapped, & alone asking "Your telling me you did kill her of your own accord"

Cole only shakes his head as if Phoebe still doesn't understand yet "No that I was tricked for, that Raynor did cast a spell on me for" Cole's hot breath breathing upon her face, the fireball in the palm of his hand off to the side ready to bear down upon Phoebe "But what I am telling you is I now choose evil regardless as to rather or not your potion"

"Why, why don't you just kill me then ?" asks Phoebe

"Because..." answers Cole a tear rolling down his eye "I still do actually love you, I am after all half-human" Cole grabs onto Phoebe left shoulder with his free hand shimmering to his family's mausoleum, then he lets go of her shoulder "The next time we meet it won't be as friends, or as lovers it will be as enemies understood ?"

Phoebe nods her heads in understanding, but says determined "I'm not giving up on you, I'm not giving up on us"

"And nor would I expect you to" answers Cole repeating himself "And nor would I expect you to. I have only one favor to ask before we part ways something that is just as valuable to me as you are" Cole corrects himself "Were just as valuable to me as you were. But being that I am evil now it does me no good to have, or to keep"

"What is it ?" asks Phoebe

Cole removes from the pocket of his black robe a shiny yellow orb "My fathers soul, perhaps Leo can return it to where it belongs" Cole hands over the shiny yellow orb to Phoebe knowing she'll do what is right with it regardless of the situation, shimmering away himself thinking to himself _'Perhaps its time I find my myself a nice little pocket dimensions, or demi plane some where, or some place where no one, and nothing can find me. A piece of my own blue heaven just perhaps'_


End file.
